Parent Problems
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: After going out with Joey for a few months, Mai finds out that she's ENGAGED to Kaiba! Finished! Eventual JoeyXMai
1. What?

Parent Problems  
  
By: DayDreamerz  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, the last time I checked, I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Author's note: No reviews in all caps please! They really insult me. And just to give you some background information, Joey and Mai have been going out for a few months, and Mai's rich and Joey's well, pretty low class.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1: What?!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV:^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Today started out as an ordinary day. I woke up in my teeny tiny apartment, and did my usual morning routine. I didn't have time for breakfast, so I ran off to school, hoping to see my girlfriend, Mai, before class.  
  
I saw her at her locker, looking extremely sad. I wondered what was wrong. She's really tough, so almost nothing gets her sad. I went up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She didn't answer me. I think that I saw her wipe a tear off her face.  
  
"Mai, tell me what's wrong. You usually aren't like this."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV:^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
This morning, I woke up with my brat of a sister, Carrie, jumping on top of me. She's only 7, but really annoying and heavy enough to smash you while you're having one of your best dreams.  
  
"MAI! Mom wants to talk to you."  
  
"Why'd you jump on me?"  
  
"Cause you turned off your alarm on purpose." She stuck her bottom lip out.  
  
"What does she want this time?" My mother hardly ever asks me to talk to her in the morning. She's usually off to work by now. We have so many maids in our house, we don't need a baby- sitter for Carrie when I'm not home after school.  
  
"MAI! Are you up?"  
  
I quickly slipped on my bathrobe and muttered a yes. I went downstairs and saw Kaiba there with my mother. Oh, brother, what are they up to now?  
  
"Mai, Seto's here to ask you something." My mother turned over to look at look at Kaiba.  
  
"What'd you want?" I snapped at him.  
  
"Only to ask for you to be my wife." He held out a ring to me and kissed my hand.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I'll never marry you! I love Joey!" I protested.  
  
My mother said, "You don't need that scrap of garbage as your husband. I've already accepted Kaiba's request for you."  
  
"I promise I'll be far more worthier than that little puppy dog of a boyfriend of yours. I don't even know why you stayed with him after all this time. You could have been with me, you know." He gave me an icy smile. He leaned out to kiss my hand again, but I stiffened and quickly took my hand away.  
  
I didn't smile back. I half-scoffed, instead. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for school." I left the room then, leaving Kaiba and my mother discussing wedding plans.  
  
I can't believe that MY mother accepted MY marriage proposal! She cant do that to me! I don't care that my parents were friendly with the Kaibas! No matter WHO makes me, I'm not marrying that bitch!  
  
As soon as I reached my room, I slammed the door and locked it. I brushed my teeth furiously, didn't bother with my make-up and my hair, threw on some clothes, and ran off to school. I would do anything just to get away from Kaiba. But then a second thought came to my mind. He went to my school! He would be at my house after school! There was no way that I could avoid him.  
  
Joey asks me if I was ok in school. I ignored him, but still let him walk me to class. At lunch, I knew that I could avoid him. He's in all of my classes, and I sulked the whole time.  
  
During lunch, Joey pulled me to table where he knew that nobody would come and listen to us at.  
  
"Mai, I've been watching you the whole day. Are you sure that nothing's wrong?" He sounded more worried than ever.  
  
I had to tell him. I knew that I did. "I have to marry Kaiba," I whispered.  
  
"Why?" He sounded angry. Not at me, at Kaiba, his biggest arch rival.  
  
"My mom made me. It has nothing to do with me. I hate him just as much as you."  
  
"Mai...If you are just trying to tell me that you don't like me, you could just tell it to my face. You don't have to make up all sorts of lies."  
  
I was about to cry. Joey wasn't taking me seriously! When he looked at me, holding back tears, he realized that he said something wrong. "Oh...I'm sorry. Sometimes I love you so much that I forget how rich you are..." he drifted off.  
  
"Joey, I still love you. You don't need to worry about that."  
  
"I know. It's just really low of Kaiba to actually propose to you and think that he can get away with it."  
  
I groaned. I knew that this was going to happen. I watched Joey walk over to Kaiba and his fangirls, and started to mouth off to him. Things didn't turn out too pretty after that.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I cannot believe this! That Kaiba has some nerve to kiss up to Mai's mother, and make Mai marry him. I know that he did all of that just to insult me. The Kaibas were good friends of the Valentines, until they died, but for some reason, Kaiba's kept a good relationship with the parents, but not Mai. So, he knows that Mai's mother hates me and calls me a street rat.  
  
I punch Kaiba in the stomach, but a teacher saw me and I got detention. Kaiba snickered at me. He knew that he'd find time with Mai after school. He was at her house more than I ever was. I've only been there once, and it looked like a palace!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, anyway, read and review! DayDreamerz loves reviews! 


	2. Last Time with each other

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Last time with each other  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I feel really guilty. Joey got detention today because he wanted to protect me. That was really sweet of him! I waited outside for him, not wanting to go home and find Kaiba there. As soon as Joey came out, I gave him a long hug, thinking that it would be my last.  
  
"Why'd you wait for me?" he sounded confused.  
  
"Why do you think I did, dork?"  
  
"I was hoping that you didn't hate me yet." He started laughing. "Where do you want to go? Home?"  
  
"No...I don't want to go home. I wanna stay here with you. It'll probably be the last time I'll spend so much time with you."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I can't believe that Mai waited for me! I mean, she always does that, but I didn't think that she would've waited for me today!  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon together, just being kids again. (AN: Does that sound corny? Tell me if it does) When we went to the mall, she pulled me into the shop, while I pulled her into the arcade. We had all of the fun that we used to have, trying to ignore the fact that her parents were going to break us apart.  
  
Finally, at around 6, we left the mall. I was walking her home, when she had finally burst into tears, after holding them back so long. I was surprised, since this was one of the first times that I've seen her cry. Usually, she's pretty tough, but that's why I love her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
For some reason, while Joey was walking me home, I started to cry. One minute, I was just feeling sad for myself, and the next, tears started to well into my eyes. Then one tear came after the next, until they were flooding my face. Joey put his arm around me.  
  
"Please don't cry. I don't want you to."  
  
"But I don't want to marry Kaiba!"  
  
His face softened. "It'll be ok. I'll still love you."  
  
"OK?! Marrying Kaiba is just OK?!"  
  
I stormed off. I didn't want to be part of this conversation any longer. Joey didn't bother to call after me. Or did he? I was too mad to notice. Why did he think that he would make me feel better? Why did I ever go out with him? He was always a knucklehead, and I knew it! Mom was right from the beginning. I just picked up a filthy little street rat and brought him into my world.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mai can be so stubborn sometimes. Didn't she know that I was trying to make her feel better? I didn't bother to call after her. My throat dried up when she left me. I was so mad. I don't even think that she loves me anymore. Maybe she never did. Maybe she just thought of me as another boy- toy. I've seen her mess around with other guys, especially the popular ones, and make them look like a fool in front of the whole school. I thought that I was lucky to have her. Maybe I wasn't.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. Faking

DayDreamerz: Welcome to Chappie 3!  
  
DayDreamerz: To all the people who reviewed me, thanks! My friend and I share this pen name, so she'll have her debut fic in a while.  
  
To Digibaka: Umm...don't worry about the Seto/Mai part. It'll be like that temporarily, but it's going to end up as my favorite couple. YAY! (In case you haven't noticed, my favorite couple of ALL TIME is Joey/Mai)  
  
To The lady winged Knight. S: YAY! You liked the story! This was the highest amount of reviews that I've ever gotten!  
  
To Hope For Love: I love Joey/Mai stories. Ya, I love them more than anything, but there aren't enough. Pooh. And I'm going to torture the heck out of Kaiba later. Just remind me. I have I really short- termed memory.  
  
To Sakura30 and Mokuba-chan: Thanks for the advice! I'm always open to it!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own YGO! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 3: Faking  
  
^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^  
  
I woke up that morning, feeling great. But right after that great feeling passed, after about 2 seconds of that great feeling, I began to feel lousy. Like the weirdest person that has ever lived.  
  
I moped around that morning, not wanting to go to school to see her... boy was I furious! I flew into a rage while brushing my teeth, and started to cuss out my reflection. (AN: LOL! Sorry if you don't find that funny...)  
  
I walked to school as slowly as the icy cold weather would let me. Still, I endured the weather until I saw the school. My face fell when I saw Mai, all over Kaiba, and he seemed happy, like he won something over me. When I turned around, Tea came running up to me.  
  
"Joey! I heard that you and Mai broke up!"  
  
I didn't feel like chatting, so I said nothing.  
  
"Joey? Anybody in there?"  
  
I was still looking over at Mai and Kaiba, until I saw them kissing. She seemed really happy, but I could tell in her eyes that she was still really mad at me, and she was only doing this to get revenge on me. Well, two can play that game.  
  
"Joey!!!!! Come back down to earth!"  
  
"Whadda you want, Tea?" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Tea grinned. She had something up her sleeve, and I knew it! "I just thought, well, maybe, since you and Mai aren't going out, maybe you and I could!"  
  
Was she kidding herself? Why would I go out with her? Sure, she was one of the most popular girls, in school, but she was annoying and had a desperate crush on almost every guy on the planet. (Maybe OOC-ness, but who cares?)  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, until the school bell rang. I used it as an excuse to get away from Tea.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When I woke up that morning, I was still burning mad. At least, part of me was. The other side of me felt loneliness. The kind that I had before I had met Joey and his friends. I told myself to stop thinking about him and move on to my future husband. I still hated Kaiba just as much as before, maybe even more.  
  
I pulled on some clothes, and walked downstairs for breakfast. Just take a guess who was there. (Dun, dun, DUN!) Yup. You guessed it. If he wasn't stalking me in school, he just HAD to come to my house every morning. I almost groaned, but then I thought of something. This was the PERFECT opportunity to get revenge on Joey.  
  
"Morning, Seto!" I was disgusted with myself for putting up with this act, because I have NEVER called Kaiba 'Seto' in my whole entire life.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I stiffened. His touch never felt too comfortable with me.  
  
I put a fake smile on my face. "What are you doing here so early in the morning, Seto?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to be with you in the morning, day, and night. It's just too bad that I can't stay with you all the time."  
  
I was about to barf. This was too much for me to bear.  
  
"Mai?" I heard Carrie's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like Seto. He's MUCH better than your old boyfriend is. I'm SO glad that you aren't going to bring home any more junky boys when you get home from now on."  
  
I ignored her comment. "I have to get to school. I'll be late." I ran out the door without noticing Kaiba following me. He just HAD to walk me to school, didn't he?  
  
"Mai, wait up!"  
  
I stopped and turned around. As soon as I saw him there, I waited for him because I was angry at Joey.  
  
When he caught up with me, he put his arm around me. I was tense, but I didn't show it. I let him put his arm around me all the way to school.  
  
When I got to school, I could see Joey staring at me. When I got a peek at him. That slut, Tea, was trying to flirt with him! I didn't bother to do anything, except for pulling Seto close, and giving him the fakest kiss that I have ever given anyone. (EWW! EWW! EWW! Digibaka, you might want to close your eyes.) And I knew that Joey was watching too. I hoped that he knew that I was mad at him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I moped through the rest of the day, thinking of Mai. I know for a fact that she doesn't love me anymore. I don't even think that she ever did. Basically, she clung to Kaiba the whole darn day.  
  
I could tell that Mai knew I was suffering. I think that she liked it too. I couldn't stand to hear Kaiba's snicker in the lunchroom, when Mai wouldn't let go of him. I was sitting with Yugi and Tristian, (AN: is that spelled right? I'm really bad with names) until Tea came over.  
  
"Hi, Joey!" I could tell that she was trying to flirt with me. Again. Just like this morning.  
  
I mumbled a hi.  
  
"Have you thought about what I asked you this morning?" She winks at me.  
  
I start to say no, but I look over at Mai. Any other person would think that she was having fun with Kaiba, but I could see an anger in her eyes that I have never seen before. She was faking her love for Kaiba. I knew it. Well, two can play at that game.  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you!" I put a lifeless smile on my face.  
  
"Really?" she squealed. "I am the luckiest girl in this world!" She talked as if she was going to marry a movie star.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
End of Chappie! Whew! [wipes sweat off face] Ok, y'all. Don't worry, I'll finish this fic if it's the last thing that I do! Reviews are encouraging. 


	4. Missing you but afraid to admit it

Ok, disclaimer first, fun later. (Pushes Joey up to stage) This fic's rating has changed from PG to PG-13, just to be safe, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: YGO still isn't mine, is it?  
  
To Hope for Love: Thanks for you reviews! And I will be glad to um...let's put it this way...KILL KAIBA! HALLELUJAH! And I said that Tea is kind of OOC cause none of the characters on the show (except for Mai) seem to think of her speeches as "sappy."  
  
Whatever. Anyway, Hope For Love, I cannot stand Tea, if you read my profile. She's really annoying to me and to anyone else who's human. And back to torturing Kaiba...should we burn him at a stake, roast him on a Barbecue, (and let Joey eat him, just don't tell him what it is) send him to any insane asylum, or better yet, send him to Jail! MUHAHAHAHA! (I'm so sorry about that comment, Kaiba's fangirls. If you don't like my bashing, just skip that part, or better yet, don't read it. That what I do when I get to a good fic, but I can't stand one little part of it. Ok? I'll try to be understanding, unless it's my Yami answering your reviews)  
  
OK, and Burning Passion, sorry about the Kaiba bashing...I won't put that much of it in there. It's basically supposed to be concentrated on Joey and Mai, using Seto as a dude, cause he's rich. I'll let you take him away later.  
  
And one last thing and I'll start the fic: Please read my other stories and review them! I'm putting one of them on hold because not enough people like it, ok?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 4: Missing you...but afraid to admit it  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^  
  
I could kill myself for what I said to Tea. I don't even know why I promised her a date. I wish that Mai and me were still friends. She'd tell Tea off if I didn't have the courage to do it. Which I did, but I wanted to occupy myself with all of my "alone time." Usually, I would just call Mai on her cell phone, and she'd be right there. Mai was making me really mad these days, all over Kaiba, so maybe I went out with Tea to tell her I wasn't just going to sit back.  
  
I go back to the daydream that I have every time that I get the chance to think alone. Mai and I. Together. On a warm sandy beach. I run into her on accident, and she apologizes to me. We sit down together, with her arms locked around my waist. We talk together softly, but I can't make out what I'm saying to her. She pulls be closer, until our faces are less than one centimeter apart. Slowly, her lips are brushing mine, and I feel happier than I have ever felt.  
  
My daydream was broken by the sound of the phone.  
  
"Aww, DARN! Not Tea AGAIN!"  
  
I answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Joey!" I heard a VERY cheerful voice on the other end of the phone. It WAS Tea. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, did you have fun at our date last night?"  
  
I almost groaned.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^FlashBack^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I met Tea, at the movie theater, and we bought out tickets. The whole time she had her arms locked around me. I cringed at the thought having her arms wrapped around me.  
  
"So, Joey? How's life after Mai? I bet that you and I'll get a lot more chances to see each other now!"  
  
If she wasn't annoying, she just HAD to be nosy. This was going to be one DANDY night. "It's ok."  
  
"So, when do you think that we'll be able to go out on another date?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
We were sitting in the theater then. I reluctantly went into a horror movie. And in one second she was already in my lap. I hated her for being so forward! Couldn't she tell that I needed some space?  
  
"Hi, Joey!" She was flirting with me AGAIN.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You know, I bet that you miss kissing. I'm SURE that I'm a much better kisser than her!" Mai? No way!  
  
I knew what was coning next, and I could feel the sweat trickle down my neck.  
  
I hated this. Tea just HAD to be so forward! Right after the movie, I was about to walk home, until Tea just HAD to butt in.  
  
"Let's walk home together!"  
  
That night ended on a sour note for me. First a date, then a big fat smooch, (lol!) and now I just HAD to walk her home!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^End Flashback^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hello? Joey, are you still there?"  
  
I came back from my thoughts. "Yeah. I had the BEST time in the world."  
  
I guess she ignored the sarcasm in my voice. "So, how about another date tonight?"  
  
I have to get away from her! "Um... I'm kind of busy tonight. Maybe some other time." I mentally slapped myself as soon as I said that. NO! I'm not going on another date with her!  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh... well, I have a REALLY big project, so I can't really go on a date until my project is due."  
  
"Well, I'll come over and help you!"  
  
Ugh. She can't just bug me over the phone, she just HAD to come over to my house.  
  
"Uh... that's ok. I really don't need any help."  
  
She hung up then. Thank goodness!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I lied back on my bad. The FIRST calm day of my life since I've been going out with Kaiba! He had taken me out on a date every single night, and in my opinion, he was really overdoing it. And when he wasn't taking me on dates, he was oven at my house almost 24- 7, making wedding plans with my MOTHER. Why did mom just HAVE to do this? Shouldn't I be planning it? The last time I checked this was MY wedding!  
  
I really missed Joey. But I wouldn't tell him that. I heard that he was going with Tea. My gosh, she just has to take him away! I wonder if Joey really likes her. I hope he doesn't.  
  
Why am I thinking about this? I'm with Seto now! He gets me everything, plus my mom likes him! Joey was just a little street rat! He never loved me!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
R&R! 


	5. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. Get it through your head.  
  
Okay... (looks at the reviews) Hope for love: Thanks for all of your support on my fic! I'm so glad that you like it! Naw... I really hate Tea too, but I don't want too many Tea fans to come preaching to me. And yeah... she is nicer to Kaiba than Joey... (Artemisia takes over) OoOoOoOo! (Pushes Artemisia back into her soulroom) Anyhoo, keep on reviewing! BTW, thanks for reviewing my other stories!  
  
And to Mell Minamoto: Ugh... sorry about holding off A Simple Wish. But I seriously don't have that much time to write, sorry! And... um... I don't think that you really want a spoiler to the story... lol! Thanks for reviewing my other stories, too!  
  
To warn Mai/Joey fans... especially Hope For Love... that this chapter is probably going to be my most hated... cause of certain things... and this even if this might sound like the last chapter... it seriously isn't... at least I hope not!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chappie 5: Wedding Plans  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I didn't want to see this day. I lied in bed, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't be here... hoping that he was busy... but that's way too much to hope for. I don't know how much longer I can hold this act.  
  
"MAI! GET UP! SETO'S WAITING FOR YOU AT THE TABLE TO ASK ABOUT THE WEDDING PLANS!" Geez... Carrie really has the loudest voice! I hope that she doesn't disturb our neighbors.  
  
I slumped out of bed and walked downstairs. Does he just HAVE to ruin my beauty rest?  
  
"Morning, beautiful." Kaiba bent over and kissed my cheek.  
  
Even after all this time, I still stiffen when he kisses me. "Morning," I grumble.  
  
"Mai, we wanted to ask you about how you feel about the wedding plans. We want to make this a really big event, is that ok?" Oh, so NOW my mother consults me about the wedding plans after they're all made.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I can see the plans have already been made."  
  
"So you don't care?"  
  
"I don't care whether it's in a dump or in the biggest church in the world." (A/N: Aww... harsh!)  
  
"Okay, fine. Go get some clothes on! I'm not letting you go to school in your pajamas."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
I walked upstairs into my room and locked the door. I 'm missing Joey more and more now. WHAT AM I SAYING? I've never had feelings for that jerk. And I never will! He only lied to me because of that gamble that he made with Kaiba 3 months ago.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I woke up the next morning, hoping that it wouldn't be another day. I looked at my alarm clock. 7 AM. That's just great; another day with Tea at my heels.  
  
I trudged off to school, said my HI's to Yugi and Tristian, and went off to class. Right before I went into the classroom, I saw Mai, handing out invitations to something. Must be her wedding. I hope that she's happy now!  
  
"Joey!" I heard Yugi and Tristian calling for me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joey, maybe you should go to Mai's wedding. It'll be your last chance to tell her that you still care about her."  
  
I scoffed. "Me? Still care about Mai? Puh- lease."  
  
Yugi looked surprised at my comment, but walked away when he saw Tea coming.  
  
"Hi, Joey! We need to talk." Tea dragged me off to a corner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to break up, Joey. But we can still be friends, right?"  
  
I decided to play along with her act, and pretend to be hurt. "Depends who you're going with now."  
  
"I'm going with Seto Kaiba! And he's going to CANCEL his wedding with Mai!" She shouted so loud that Mai could hear her, and then they smirked at each other.  
  
After that incident, I ignored her, because I had an excuse.  
  
For the rest of the day, I could see Mai sneaking peeks at me. And NO, I'm not flattering myself. It looked like she wanted to see if I was jealous or not, which I wasn't.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Geez... Mom just HAD to make me hand out invitations to my wedding with Kaiba.  
  
I saw the slut (A/N: Tea) dump Joey today. I think that she hurt him, but I wouldn't tell her off because she would think that I still liked Joey. She THINKS that she's going out with Kaiba, but everyone KNOWS that he's marrying me!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
What do y'all think? I hope that you like it! More Chappies coming up soon! Oh yeah, if you haven't already, read the prequel to this that I'm writing right now. I know that it's stupid to write sequels before their prequels, but that's what I'm doing. 


	6. Wedding Day?

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.  
  
Hope for love: Ya, I really hate Kaiba and Tea too. The thing mean reason is that he has SO many fangirls (Don't kill me, fangirls!), just like My friend's Yami, and he's MEAN to Joey! And I hate Tea for the same reason that everyone else hates her. Media has a lot of impact on me. (Don't ask where that came from, but I discovered that when I started fanfiction.)  
  
Mell Minamoto: Eww... Mai/Seto is just gross. So is Mai and Yami, but I sometimes read those cause I like seeing Joey get tortured. Lol! You got another Chappie, be happy about that. Lol again. I like torturing my favorite characters, even if it makes me cry. Seriously, I ending up bawling after reading an actual Mai/Seto fic that tortured Joey.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chappie 6: Wedding Day?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Quick AN: Notice the question mark on the tittle of the Chappie)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I was mad. I was really mad. Today was Mai's wedding day. I was in a mental fight with myself, trying to decide whether to go, or to stay at home, and be bored.  
  
Why should I go? Why should I even care? She never liked me in the first place. But why was a so desperate to see her face smiling, even if the joke was on me?  
  
[It's because you still care about her.]  
  
Why did that little voice in the back of my head taunt me like that? I don't care about her. Especially since she's never cared about me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Flashback^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
WOW, I thought. She's beautiful! With wavy blonde hair and gorgeous violet eyes. I sure hope that she likes me.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Most of the guys turned around at that, but I kept on staring. Staring into those beautiful pools.  
  
I saw her glare, and knew that she meant it. She didn't want me. She could have any guy that she wanted.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^End Flashback^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
My mind was still pondering over the decision on whether to go or to not go. It was 11:30. The wedding would start at twelve.  
  
[It's your last chance. You'll never get another one.]  
  
"Shut up, stupid voice!"  
  
I'll go anyway. I don't have anything better to do.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I hated myself. Why was I going to go through this wedding? And getting married to a guy that I don't even like.  
  
[You'd wish that Joey would come, don't you?]  
  
Why was that stupid voice bothering me again? I would care less if Joey came. He's a fake. He gambled for me, and broke my heart by the way he spoke to me. Didn't he care about me? I guess not. Joey can be so inconsiderate at times.  
  
I got dressed for the wedding. I looked out my window. This would be my last day looking out at that sun in the morning. I'll be living on my own now. Nobody's going to care if Kaiba abuses me. Especially not Joey. He won't be around for me anymore.  
  
I sighed, and thought about all the times that he let me cry on his shoulder, offering me a hug, or kissing my tears away. He'd always make my day happy.  
  
Why was I thinking like this? Kaiba could give me anything that I wanted. Joey couldn't. He's a street rat, and if he came to my wedding, I... I don't know what I would do. Half of me would want to hug him, and tell him that this was all a dream. The other half wanted to hurt him, and all of this Kaiba- business hadn't hurt him at all.  
  
"Mai? Are you ready?" I heard my mother calling me.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
I ran down the stairs, and we went to the church chapel.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I remember looking at one of the invitations that Mai had handed out. It was going to be at a really fancy chapel. (I'm not good with church names, ok? Cause I usually don't go to church. People, don't kill me.)  
  
I walked in, and waited for the bride to come out. (I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know the order that the people come out. I know. Sad. In all 13 years of my life, I've never been to a wedding.)  
  
As soon as I saw the bride come out, I looked over at her, and I couldn't take my eyes off. She was beautiful. It was like the first time that I've met her. I don't think that she saw me.  
  
After, during the reception, I found her, and I tried to apologize to her.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
She still didn't turn around.  
  
"MAI!"  
  
She turned around. (Finally!) "Whatdda you want?"  
  
"Mai, I'm sorry."  
  
She slapped me. "Leave, Joey. I don't want to hear your voice. I'm married now."  
  
The last part stung me the most. She used it like an excuse just to get me away from her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ (sniff) POOR JOEY! Don't worry, this isn't the end! It'll never end Mai/Seto!  
  
R&R, peeps! 


	7. Thinking

To Hope for love: Uh... the fic isn't even close to being over, I think. I hope. EWWWW!!!! Seto and Mai, TOGETHER???? I'm going to MAKE this fic end the way that I want it... and I don't think that it's going to be Seto/Mai.... (hint, hint!) Sorry... I'm really really really hyper!  
  
To Mell Minamoto: Poor, poor, poor, Joey. I feel so sorry for him... the chapter made me sad too... but that was part of the storyline... maybe Mai won't be in such a bad mood... And about no chance... I forwarded that review to my friend, who's Cyber Harpie Lady. She wrote the fic... and I have heard better from her...  
  
Disclaimer: YGO no mine.  
  
And one last note... this will contain some Angst... so beware!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 7: Thinking  
  
(Ya, corny tittle, but couldn't think of a better one. Do you have one?)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I left after that "incident" with Mai. I didn't want to see her any longer. I walked home, staring blankly at the road. When I reached home, I didn't want to go inside. I felt so alone in this world now.  
  
I walked in, only to fins my place a mess. I didn't feel like cleaning, so I flopped on to the couch, thinking. Thinking of how much fun that we used to have. I rolled over on the couch, and looked at the picture of us together.  
  
I was giving her a piggyback ride, and she was clutching to me so hard, it made me laugh. I still remember that day... that day that she told me that she loved me.  
  
My daydreams were disturbed by a sudden phone call.  
  
I answered the phone. It was Serenity.  
  
"Hi, big brother!"  
  
"Hi." I sounded pretty glum compared to her.  
  
"Joey, is there anything wrong?"  
  
Yes, there was something wrong. And she wouldn't understand. She's never met Mai, living 50 or so miles away from me. (This doesn't follow the regular story lines, ok?)  
  
"Joey?"  
  
I just realized that I hadn't answered her question. "Ya?"  
  
"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"Of course there isn't anything wrong!" I said a little too quickly.  
  
She seemed to understand. "Okay then, Joey. I have to go now."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Why did I just have to snap at him like that? He told me that he was sorry. Why can't I forgive him? He's been so kind to me, and all I've done is bite his head off!  
  
I saw him leave the wedding after. I wandered around for a while, until Kaiba approached me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I don't have time to take you on a honeymoon." His sickly sweet voice filled my ears. I hated hearing it. It scared me, and everything that came out of it sounded like a scold.  
  
"Whatever. I don't care."  
  
"Are you sure that I haven't upset you?"  
  
I lost it. He just HAD to stock me, just like when I first moved here. "Why do you keep on stocking me like this? Why can't you go follow around another girl?"  
  
"Well I have some news for you. You're married now, and it's to me! You had better watch that mouth of yours around MY house." He left then.  
  
Nothing too exciting followed that.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I rolled around and around and around. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Geez, Joey! What happened to you today? That was your last chance! I scolded myself for being so stupid.  
  
I thought again. How could I have let her get away like that? She's married to Kaiba now, think of all of the trouble he's going to give her! How am I supposed to take care of her, like I promised her? Should I really keep that promise?  
  
Oh well, Mai can defend herself. She wouldn't care if Kaiba cheated on her. She never really liked him anyway.  
  
I rolled over and fell asleep. Maybe something better will come up tomorrow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AH! So sorry for the late update!  
  
R&R! 


	8. Forgiving

Disclaimer: YGO not mine.  
  
Ok. That's good. I'm SO happy! More people are finding my story! And I hit 20 reviews! YAY!  
  
To Red-Jewel: I know that the plot's really strange, but practically every other idea of mine's already been done. Oh well. Glad you liked the fic.  
  
To Mell Minamoto: I'm glad that you liked that last chapter better. So did I. And Joey DOES have a big mouth, lol!  
  
To KamataNoEve131: Well, you wanted an update! Lol! And well... I don't know why I ended it like that. Well, this is probably going to be the 2nd to last chapter.  
  
Hope for love: Gee, I never really thought that I could make it a nightmare. I never really thought of that. And thanks for your opinion on the title.  
  
Okay, enough out of my mouth, let's see what happens next!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 8: Forgiving  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I woke up the next morning, feeling miserable. I thought back about yesterday, and how I shot off my big fat mouth (Thanks, Mell Minamoto!)  
  
Mai's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. And I blow her off.  
  
She's probably having the best time right now, in Kaiba's mansion, with all of these servants surrounding her. Ah, it doesn't make any difference, except for that fact that it's Kaiba's mansion and not hers.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ugh! My first day living in the Kaiba Mansion and I already want to leave! (Slutty, I know... but live with it. Please.) I can't believe that I actually had the nerve to go marry that kid!  
  
All I can think of right now is Joey. I wanted him back. I didn't want Kaiba; I was just mad at the time!  
  
I desperately wanted to leave. Right now. And I bet that Kaiba wouldn't care, either. He's a two- timing freak. I didn't want to stay here, and put up with HIS lectures about HIS work, and about me watching HIS brother. In other words, It's all about HIM!  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. When Kaiba went out, probably on a date with some other girl, most likely Tea, I left. And I didn't care if Mokuba squealed on me or not.  
  
As soon as I got to my car, I forgot one thing. Where was I going to go? I definitely did NOT want to go to my mother. She was the one that got me into this mess, and I don't think that she was about to help me out. I didn't feel comfortable around Yugi and Tristian, unless Joey was there. Joey! Without second thoughts, I started my way to his apartment.  
  
On my way there, I wondered if should turn back. Kaiba might blow up at me. Joey might push me out. I have to try, or else I'll never get out of that torture chamber!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Joey's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I heard someone ring the doorbell. I slowly got up, and opened it. It was Mai! Mai, out of all people, appearing at my doorstep!  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What's wrong with me visiting? I always did!"  
  
"Not recently."  
  
"Well... well... well..." She blushed.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I just felt like it, ok? Now aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Not until you answer my question. I'll stay here all day, if it takes you that long."  
  
Mai sighed. "I just wanted to see you, ok?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me come in!"  
  
"Why are you desperately trying to come into my house?"  
  
"Cause... because... Just let me in!"  
  
I finally let her in, not because she answered my question, because I wanted company. I closed the door behind me, and she sat on the tattered, old couch.  
  
"Geez, Mai, why do you need to stay in this little apartment when you could be living in luxury?"  
  
"Will you just listen?"  
  
"Whatever." I sat down next to her. "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything. I don't want to be married to Kaiba! He's a two- timing freak! Tea can have him, for all I care! He's always giving me stupid lectures on the stupidest things, and treats me like a kid!"  
  
I felt more sorry for her than ever.  
  
"JOEY! Why do you have to be so dense? I don't want to stay with Kaiba! And I know that you've known it the whole time!"  
  
"Ey! I'm not dense!" I squeezed her into a tight hug. I heard her laugh, her real genuine laugh, and not the fake one that she put on around Kaiba.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I was SO glad that Joey forgave me! He actually cares!  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Ya, what?"  
  
I crawled into his lap and batted my eyelashes at him. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Aww, of course I do! You know that I always have!"  
  
I hugged his neck. "I still love you, too, Joey. And I always will."  
  
"Really? So this was just an act?"  
  
"Ask yourself that question."  
  
"I know that it was. I can tell."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
I kissed him then, and he kissed me back. This is what I've wanted... this is what I've always wanted. A guy that loves me for real, and not cause of my wealth or my beauty.  
  
We broke the kiss for air, and I rested my head on his chest. Sure Joey wasn't rich. Sure he wasn't muscular, but I don't care, and I never will care.  
  
"Hey, Mai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you even remember why we were so mad at each other?"  
  
I thought for a moment, and then said, "I completely forgot. All I remember is my very own mother accepting MY marriage proposal."  
  
"And I would've thought that a tough little girl like you could handle things on her own."  
  
"Shut up!" I playfully punches his arm.  
  
"Mai, how's Kaiba going to react when he finds out about us?"  
  
"He won't care. Like I said, he's a two- timing freak."  
  
"If you get a divorce, will you ever think about getting married again?"  
  
I saw the hopeful look in his eyes. "Maaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyybe."  
  
"Not ever for me?"  
  
"Aww, I'd do anything for you!"  
  
"Even marry me?"  
  
"Of course I would! How could I turn down such a generous offer?"  
  
He slipped a ring on my finger. "Are you sure? Cause I don't sign divorce papers."  
  
"Never been more sure in my life."  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Pants) Whew! Done in one day! Wait... it's not over yet, ok? Epilogue next!  
  
R&R, everyone! 


	9. Epilogue: Together Forever

DayDreamerz: OMG, thank y'all SO much! I can't believe that I'm finally done with this fic! (wipes sweat off head) I'm so glad that you guys are so supportive of me! (sobs) lol!  
  
Ok, to my reviewers:  
  
Mai Wheeler: Sugar is good... but cheese is better... lol! I'm not normal! I hate it when people make Joey OOC. It's evil of them! Evil... pure evil! Lol! Mmm... Artemisia likes pixie stix! Lol! And I'm waitin for you to post your fic...  
  
Mell Minamoto: Ya, that chappie was kinda rushed... I typed it in one day! And I got sick of writing it... kinda surprising to reviewers, but yeah... oh well, don't worry. I won't leave any of my stories unfinished.  
  
KamataNoEve131: I am writing more, like right now! Sorry to tell you that this will probably be a short chappie, (just from my guessing) but you reveiwers get to tell me which story to finish next! Lol!  
  
And to anyone who's reviewing this chapter, should I finish To Love For Life, A Simple Wish: Ungranted, or post the first chappie of my new story? If you want to see a new story, should it be an angsty or a "future" type of fic? Think long and hard... only chose one... please?  
  
Disclaimer: I (DayDreamerz) do not own YuGiOh.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Epilogue: Together Forever  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later, I left Joey's house to tell Kaiba my news. As soon as I got "home," if you could call it that, I saw Tea there! She was making out with Kaiba! They saw me, and stopped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" What a stupid question.  
  
"This is my own house!"  
  
"Well, guess what? It isn't your house any longer! We're getting a divorce!"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
"Sign the paper and get out of here!"  
  
I did as he said, and went back to Joey's. He greeted me at the door.  
  
"So, what did Kaiba say about the divorce?"  
  
I laughed. "I didn't say anything. I just found him making out with Tea, and he told ME that he wanted the divorce."  
  
He laughed too.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^2 months later, still Mai's POV^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Joey, wake up! It's morning!"  
  
He grumbled for a while, and then said, "Huh?"  
  
"Aren't you going to take me to the hospital today?"  
  
He was still grumbling, but didn't get up. I tugged at his shirt collar. NOW he's awake!  
  
"Ok, ok, don't kill me!"  
  
"You're going to be dead if you don't hurry up! I have to get to my doctor's appointment!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
When we FINALLY got to the hospital, we signed in and waited.  
  
"Mrs. Wheeler?" A nurse called me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The doctor needs to see you about the baby." (YES, FINALLY, A BABY!)  
  
I went in, and I found out that we were going to have a baby girl!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^16 years later (Reviewers: -_-;)^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving for school!"  
  
"Okay, honey!"  
  
"Mai?" I turned around to see Joey.  
  
"Do ya still remember when we were 16?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Just wanted to remind you." He pulled me into a kiss.  
  
"You've reminded me every day ever since Krystal turned 16."  
  
"I know."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OMG! It's finally done! I know that it was a crappy epilogue, but I'm really bad with endings! Please don't make fun of my ending, cause I write such crappy and rushed ones!" Ok?  
  
Now... in your reviews, tell me which fic to finish (or start) next:  
  
To Love for Life A Simple Wish: Ungranted An angsty fic (Not the tittle! I repeat, not the tittle!) a "Future" fic (Not the tittle!)  
  
Ok, it's completely up to you now. I've finished this first cause I got the most reviews from it... and now y'all pick which one you want next! 


End file.
